Wildlife or animal calls have been in use for a long time, particularly by hunters. A hunter or operator uses the call to make sounds like an animal makes. For example, to attract deer, a hunter may produce sounds that emulate a buck or a doe. To attract coyotes, or other predators, a hunter may produce sounds that emulate a rabbit in distress. To attract ducks, a hunter may use a duck call.
Traditionally, wildlife calls have been manually generated, such as by blowing one's breath across a reed or vibrating membrane or by scratching a plate surface or vibrating a box. Such calls take experience to operate successfully and are limited to making only a small number of specific sounds, say for ducks or turkey.
Recently, electronic calls have come into use. In an electronic call, a number of unrelated animal calls can be stored in memory as sound files and reproduced. Little skill is required to operate an electronic call.
While little skill may be required for operation, nonetheless, prior art electronic game calls require some effort and skill on the part of the user to select the call and operate the device. It is desired to simplify the use of an electronic call and to provide some protection from the elements.